


Disguises

by Sermocinare



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Post-Coital, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital talk leads to Edie discovering that she has a thing for girls dressed up as boys. Or rather, Adrienne dressed up as a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme.

She was never sure about what she enjoyed more, the urgent desire of sex or the calm, satiated feeling that came afterwards. Adrienne's heart was still beating a heavy rhythm in her chest, her skin still damp with sweat, but already, there was a glorious exhaustion settling into her bones. She let her eyes slip closed, and wriggled into a more comfortable position, her head resting on the soft curve of Edie's hip. 

“You know what I love most about you, babe?” came Edie's slightly drawling voice, her body shifting slightly underneath Adrienne's head. 

“I've not a clue,” Adrienne murmured, not even bothering to open her eyes. Edith liked to talk after sex, a habit Adrienne found in times endearing and annoying, depending on the subject. 

“Your boobs.”

Adrienne gave a short snort.

“I'm serious, Adi. You have amazing boobs. You should show them off more.”

“Like you do?” Adrienne said, rolling her head to the side and opening her eyes to look up at Edie, who was grinning and pushing a thick black strand of hair out of her forehead. Edie had elevated showing off her sizable cleavage to an art form. Not that Adrienne minded, although Edie's new costume really was a bit risqué, what with all the leather and straps. Rorschach had already made several remarks about how it would be better suited to the dark rooms of certain establishments than it was for crime fighting, but Edie had just brushed it off in her usual fashion. 

Adrienne looked down on her chest, her lips twitching into a smirk: “Not that there's much to show off.”

“It's not the size, it's what you do with it. Or at least that's what the last guy who wanted to bang me said,” Edie added with a raunchy chuckle. “Anyway, no one is going to take note of them if you keep hiding 'em behind those severe business suits of yours.”

Adrienne raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow: “Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I don't want people to take note of them?” 

Edie gave a short, barking laugh: “Oh, so that's why you have that flashy chest piece, Hippolyta.”

“Yes, but that's Hippolyta,” Adrienne said with an almost exasperated sigh, reaching up to rub her eyes with one hand. “She and Adrienne Veidt are two completely different people. I know that you don't understand that, because for you, it's...” Adrienne paused, looking for the right words, her lips pressed into a thin line. “Well, it's different for me. If you want to play with the big boys in the business world, you can't flaunt the fact that you're a woman. No one will take you seriously. They will all just accuse you of trying to get ahead through looks and not skill, or of having slept your way to a deal. I don't want that.”

“You think I don't know what it's like, trying to be the only girl in the boy's club?” Edie's voice sounded angry, almost hurt, and she was looking down at Adrienne with her eyes narrowed, scowling. 

“That's not what I meant, Edie.”

“Yeah well but that's what it sounded like, princess. I got to deal with the shit I get from the army boys every time around, and lemme tell you that's not cakewalk either. But I don't let that decide who I'm gonna be. And you shouldn't, either.” Edie gave a short huff, and turned her head to look away, and Adrienne could feel Edie's whole body tense beneath her. 

Rolling onto her stomach, Adrienne pressed a kiss on Edie's belly, then moved up to look look her in the eyes, one hand stroking Edie's side soothingly. 

“I know. I'm sorry if I sounded like I was making light of that. I wasn't.” Smiling, she moved closer, until her face was only an inch away from Edie's: “Maybe you can give me a few pointers as to how to deal with that kind of thing more effectively?”

“Well,” Edie said, her face breaking into an almost predatory grin, “I've found that a punch to the face or a kick in the nuts really clears up any misunderstandings.”

Adrienne let herself fall back into the pillows, her hand covering her lips, trying to hold back peals of laughter. “I think I'd need something a bit more subtle than that,” she finally managed to gasp out. “Even if it's tempting, especially for that bastard I had lunch with a few days ago. What an idiot.” Her laughter having died down to small chuckles, now it was Adrienne's turn to grin wolfishly: “Well, he will have a rude awakening once he figures out that I'm buying out his company from underneath his stupid ass.”

“Oooh, aren't you a dangerous one,” Edie purred, leaning in to capture Adi's lips in a kiss. Pulling back, she then ran a hand up Adrienne's side, resting it on the curve of her ribs: “I still think you shouldn't hide away those amazing boobs of yours, though. Not even for the sake of that financial empire of yours.”

Adrienne placed a kiss on Edie's cheekbone, nuzzling her hair a little. “I guess you wouldn't have liked me back when I was doing my travels, then,” she murmured against the other woman's ear. “Since there are some cultures that aren't exactly open to women, much less women traveling alone, I used to disguise myself as a man.”

Edie pulled back, giving Adrienne a once-over, then cocked her head to the side, her brow knitting slightly: “You know, I can actually kind of imagine that. I mean, you're pretty willowy. Probably comes from all those gymnastics you did as a kid.” 

Adrienne shrugged: “Possibly.” While she had sometimes been at war with her body, especially during puberty, her nights out on the streets had taught her that strength and flexibility had definitely been worth all those hours of training her parents had hoisted on her. 

Edie was still looking at her with a thoughtfulness that was rare for her usual gung-ho attitude, and after a while, Adrienne couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved by it. “What?”

“Now that you've put that thought in my head, I really want to know what you looked like, Adi.” Edie gave her the most charming smile she could muster, the one she usually reserved for getting cops and other authority figures to simply forget about any transgressions they might have just witnessed. It worked like a charm. 

“All right,” Adrienne said, sighing with fond exaperation. “Give me a few minutes.” 

With that, she got up and vanished first into the closet to rummage for a few things, and then into the bathroom, but not before turning her head and flashing Edie a smile over her shoulder: “Whatever happens, Edith Blake, remember that you asked for it!”

The look of boredom that had settled over Edie's face vanished in a second once Adrienne reemerged from the bathroom, being replaced by an open-mouthed stare.

“Holy crap, Adi.”

Adrienne grinned, and leaned against the wall of the bedroom, her hands pushed into the pockets of her pants, one foot crossed in front of the other jauntily: “And keep in mind that I had shorter hair back then.”

Edie's eyes were practically glued to her form, taking in every inch of her, especially around her chest. It took a while for Edie to get her voice back, but then she shook her head and grinned: “Shit, babe, you make one dashing boy.”

“Why thank you.” Adrienne said, her smile a bit wry.

“I bet you had girls lining up for a piece of that,” Edie went on, a teasing glint in her eyes. “Too bad you couldn't take advantage of it. You'd have been in lezzie heaven.”

Adrienne let her head fall back against the wall, laughing heartily. Once she'd calmed down a bit, she wiped the corners of her eyes with her fingers, then shook her head, a nostalgic look in her eyes: “Oh, dear, yes. That part was almost harder than trying to keep my little secret from the other men.”

“Poor little Adi, surrounded by pussy but unable to eat any. Like a poor kid in a candy store.”

“You're insufferable, Edie.” Adrienne said, trying to keep herself from giggling. 

“I know. It's all part of my charm, doll,” Edie said, grinning impishly. Then, she beckoned Adi with her hand: “Good thing that's over. So get yourself over here, pretty thing that you are, and you can eat me to your heart's content.”

Adrienne's lips curled into a smile, her voice dropping into a soft purr: “As you wish. Just let me get out of these bandages first...”

“Oh no,” Edie cut in, waving her finger in Adrienne's direction. “You stay just the way you are. I think you just found out a fetish even I don't know I had. I want a piece of that drag-boy ass of yours, right now. And don't make me come and get it.”

Adrienne tilted her head, smiling coquettishly: “You know, that does sound like fun.”


End file.
